<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"As long as England wants me" by AuthorReinvented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772130">"As long as England wants me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented'>AuthorReinvented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Australia just wont leave England, Brother, Cute, Family, Fluff, Independence, Promise, family love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Canada leaves to become independent, Australia makes a promise to him "to care for England as long as England wants him."</p><p>But what happens when a time comes when England doesnt want to be cared for any more, but Australia isn't ready to leave?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Australia &amp; England (Hetalia), Australia/Canada (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, can we talk?"</p><p> </p><p>Australia looked up from the wood he was carving in the corner, one of his few hobbies that England actually tollerated. Maybe it was something about how Canada asked the question, the serious tone in his quiet voice, or maybe it was the look on his face, a quiet sad sort of look. Either way, Australia immediately put away his carving and gave Canada his whole attention.</p><p> </p><p>Australia returned Canada's somber gaze with his own, as though he already knew what Canada was going to say. Perhaps he did, Canada hadn't exactly hidden his intentions. Everyone knew what he was planning, even though the only one he actually told was America. Canada was certain even England knew what he was about to ask, and almost as certain that England already had his answer prepared and was only waiting for Canada to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Im going to leave soon."</p><p> </p><p>It felt different to say the words, it suddenly made it feel less like an idea and more like a concrete plan.  Despite the uncertainty of his words, Canada had never felt so confident in the verity of his words.  Australia seemed to feel this as well, and his back straightened in the way England scolded him to stand when they had guest over. Australia's eyes widened slightly, no doubt remembering stories of the last colony to leave, and the signs of the aftermath he'd seen when he was brought into England's house. Canada chewed his lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>"Im...not going like America." Canada chose his words carefully. "Im not the type to fight." </p><p> </p><p>His words seemed to have the desired effect on Australia, some of the tension seeping out of his shoulders, and he offered a small half grin, as though there was a hidden joke in Canada's words. Canada chose to ignore it. Instead, he asked a question.</p><p> </p><p>"Australia, you like Britain right?" </p><p> </p><p>Australia tipped his head, puzzled by the unexpected question, but decided Canada must be asking for a reason. He didnt look around cautiously to be sure England wasnt nearby like New Zealand had when Canada casually asked him the same question a few days before, or mumble his reply. Australia answered almost immediately in a clear tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I really like Britain!" </p><p> </p><p>This was the answer Canada was hoping for. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out in a deep sigh. Australia was done waiting for Canada to get to the point, never known for his patience, and pressed for the answer. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Canada took a deep breath to steady himself, then forced the words out in a rush. </p><p> </p><p>"When America left, it really hurt Britain." Canada hesitated, then added quickly, "It wasn't America's fault either. Britain just wasnt ready yet."  </p><p> </p><p>He took another deep breath and continued in the steadiest tone he could manage.</p><p> </p><p>"Britain and I... We waited. Now I think we're both ready, but... I dont want to leave him alone."</p><p> </p><p>Canada felt guilty for the concern he felt, like he was somehow belittling England, as though he was assuming England was weak. At the same time, there was a part of him that couldn't forget how England looked after America's revolution, before India had come to help nurse him back to health. Canada didn't know what might have happened India hadn't come. He wasn't sure how England would have survived afterwards if Canada hadnt made him eat and rest. Canada caught and held Australia's gaze as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"im not asking for forever, only until you're ready, but can you please stay by his side and take care of him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" </p><p> </p><p>Australia sounded breathless, and Canada felt even guilteir for laying this burden on Australia. Still, Australia was the only one Canada thought would do this. No, Australia was the only one who could. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."  Canada confrimed with a quick bob of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Australia finally seemed to understand what Canada was asking of him, and to Canada's surprise, his shoulders went back and his chin went up and his eyes seemed to shine as he answered. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of England as long as he wants me."</p><p> </p><p>Canada had expected Australia to sag under the wieght of the request, maybe for his eyes to dim a little. He had felt guilty for even asking such a thing from someone so young and free-spirited. But the Australia in front of him didnt look upset at all. In fact, he looked proud. Slowly, Canada understood. He'd been thinking Australia would react like America, or maybe like Canada himself. But Australia was different than Canada, different than America and even different than New Zealand. Canada remembered Australia's breathless question. </p><p> </p><p><em>"Me?</em>"</p><p> </p><p> For Australia, alway the trouble maker, running around barefooted and tracking mud inside, sneaking jam directly from the jar and always adopting strange beasts, how had it felt to be told he was the reliable one? He was never the one put in charge, and usually the one to be watched. To be told that he - not New Zealand, the better behaved child, but Australia - was the one Canada had chosen, how would the younger colony feel? More than that, Australia truely did love England, and unlike Canada and America, he didn't seem to resent England at all.</p><p> </p><p>Canada smiled, a true smile, and pulled his younger sibling in for a quick hug. Canada felt like a wieght was lifted off his shoulders, dissapating into the air instead of shifting heavily to Australia. For the first time, Canada felt confident that England would be alright, even after Canada left. Despite what others might think, Canada knew there was a tenacity in Australia that nothing could break. To Canada, Australia had the strength and good nature of America without the need to prove it, and Canada's friendly attitude and fortitude without allowing himself to become a doormat. More than that, though, Australia had a fearlessness neither Canada nor America possesed, and ability to face things head on without flinching that made Canada jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Australia's hands were twisted into his shirt with a tight grip, and Canada's shoulder felt just a little bit wet. Even the way Australia held him felt like he was asking a silent request. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't go." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Canada wasn't going, not really. That's what he wanted Australia to understand when he whispered the following words into Australia's ear. </p><p> </p><p>"Even if im not here, Im still your brother. If you ever need me, I'll come running."</p><p> </p><p>The hands twisted in Canada's shirt loosened, just a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Ill take care of them."  Australia promised, huskily. "Everyone."</p><p> </p><p>Canada smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll leave it to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canada's departure was even calmer of an event than he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>He had expected tension at the least, a strain to England's voice, a weight in the air. Canada had already rehearsed his request so many time that the words didn't even sound like his own anymore.  He had already planned out exactly where and when he would ask the question, considering all possible responses from England. It would after dinner, in England's study, when the younger colonies were on the other end of the house getting ready for bed, and no one would be around... Just in case England got angry and yelled or threw something.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Canada was sure he knew the answer, he wasnt sure about how England felt about it. Maybe because he was worrying so hard about it, the younger colonies took note. By the time dinnertime came, there was a silent acknowledgement throughout the house that today was the day. New Zealand offered Canada a hug for no apparently no reason, and Australia seemed to be staring at Canada everytime he looked up. There was a feeling of anticipation and expectancy that Canada could barely stomach. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, it had been England, not Canada, who had brought the subject up at the dinner table. There had been no warning, no hint that this was coming. Just suddenly, cutting off Australia's chatter, England offered a suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>"Say, Canada, wouldn't you like to make your own rules?"</p><p> </p><p>That simple line was all it took. Suddenly, Canada too, was his own country. </p><p> </p><p>Even the reactions were muted. Australia froze while sipping his water, and New Zealand dropped his fork. Both of them looked towards England, who continued eating as before. Then both pairs of eyes went to Canada. There was a muted concern in New Zealand's eyes, but it seemed to melt away immediately as Canada smiled from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that very much, please."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, it was over. There was no bitter tension, no yelling, no throwing things. England simply returned to his food as though he'd done nothing more than comment on the weather. Canada said nothing more, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he ate. Australia kept his eyes trained on England curiously as he ate, seemingly forgetting what he was chattering about moments before, therefore leaving the job of chatterbox to New Zealand, who tried his best to follow through. Canada was too happy to even care if the conversation was a little forced. </p><p> </p><p>For years, Canada had been feeling the same call America did, the need to become his own country, but Canada had resisted. Waited.  The feeling of independence was exhilarating, if not a little daunting. It was a feeling Canada would never forget. </p><p> </p><p>Canada had already had his bags packed for weeks, preparing to go. The next morning, he moved out. There were a few tears, but not many, which Canada appreciated. New Zealand was the most upset, though he tried to hide it, his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. Canada wanted to explain to New Zealand that everything was okay, that Canada was only going somewhere else. Nothing would change.  He couldn't find the words. Instead he pulled New Zealand into a hug and pretened he didnt notice the colony wiping his nise on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Canada disentangled himself from his younger brother's arms, and stood to go. Australia didnt hug him, and Canada wondered if it was because Australia had said his goodbyes earlier. Instead, Australia nodded at Canada, his usually playful eyes holding a serious light in them. England clapped Canada on the shoulder, awkwardly, but his tone was firm and confident when he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll do fine." </p><p> </p><p>Canada had to bite his cheek to keep his beam from splitting his cheeks, but all he said was</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come visit soon."  </p><p> </p><p>When Canada turned at the gate to wave one final time, he saw Australia reach up to grab England's hand on one side, and New Zealand's on the other. Once again, Canada knew everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Its too much!" England drunkenly complained, sloshing his cup. "Why won't he leave?" </p><p> </p><p>America, only slightly less drunk and decidedly less interested in the topic, remained unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it matter? Like, shouldn't you be happy hes staying with you?" America frowned, and then continued, tongue loosened by the alcohol. "Like you threw a whole fit when I moved out!" </p><p> </p><p>"A fit" wasn't what Canada woukd have called the violent war that had happened. He would have called it something sadder, like a breakdown. Even to Canada,  who had gone along with England, it was obvious that the war was an act of desperation. Canada remembered England's expression when went to battle, and the even worse expression he had made when he lost.  As though England had had a chunk of his heart ripped out and stomped on. As though America had disappeared completely from the face of the earth instead of becoming independent. England raised his voice to talk over America. </p><p> </p><p>"That's because you-" England cut off his own retort by clapping a hand over his mouth and trying not to be sick. When he was quite sure he wouldn't vomit, he continued.  "That's different! He's ready. And anyways, I even suggested he go independent, and do you know what he said?" England banged his fist on the table. "He said he'd 'think about it'."</p><p> </p><p>England punctuated this with air quotes. "Ive hung out with Japan enough to know that doesnt mean anything!" England huffed. "Im not a child, i dont need him to contantly hover over my shoulders and try to help with everything!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," America muttered sarcastically. "Wonder how that feels."  Probably for the better, England didnt hear him. England continued obliviously. </p><p> </p><p>"-and Australia isnt a child anymore either! He cant depend on me forever!" He slammed his fist on the table again as he stood up. "That's it! Im really going to kick him out! Just watch me!" </p><p> </p><p>He staggered,  and Canada slipped out of his chair and caught England under the arm. America suddenly forgot that he was drunk, and hopped of his seat looking quite sober and prying England from Canada's shoulder with an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>"My God Iggy, you're a hopeless drunk." He looked at Canada in a way that said 'Can you believe this?' and sighed. "I'll take him home."</p><p> </p><p>Canada shook his head.  "No its okay, I'll do it. I have something to do there anyways, and besides you're drunk." </p><p> </p><p>"Am Not!" America protested. "Besides you were drinking too!" Canada smirked and pushed his glass towards America.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginger Ale." He explained, quite happily, relieving America of England.</p><p> </p><p>America looked like he wanted to protest, then stopped, looking at Canada's face. "Are you going to interfere?" He asked, his voice low and suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>Canada gave him a tiny smile. "Im just going to visit my little brother." </p><p> </p><p>America frowned, but reluctantly relinquished  England to Canada.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the taxi arrived, England was already barely conscious. </p><p> </p><p>It was plain by the expression on Australia's face that he had not expected to be recieving a drunk England at 1 am. He looked even more surprised to see it was Canada, not France or America, delivering him. However, he didn't get the chance to address it as England chose that moment to wake up and empty the contents of his stomach into his favourite rose bush.</p><p> </p><p>In only moments Canada got to see the mothering side of Australia that England complained about so much, as Australia scooped up England easily and carried him up to bed, helping him change his shirt and forcing England to wash his face before passing out. It wasn't until after Canada was sure England was unconscious that he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"You've done a good job taking care of him."</p><p> </p><p>Even to himself, Canada sounded impressed. He was impressed. It was beyond his imagination as to why Australia, the wild one, the adventurous one, had decided to stay under England's control all this time. Even after England had gone so far as too suggest Australia go find his own way, Australia still insisted on remaining by England's side. It was a love and adoration Canada couldn't understand. He loved England too, but even he had desperately felt the pull, the need to leave. Did Australia not feel it? Or was he supressing it? And why? </p><p> </p><p>Australia smiled down at England proudly, like a mother watching her sleeping child. Like he and England's positions were reversed, and it was Australia who had raised England. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Australia agreed calmly. "I told ya I'd take care of him, didnt I?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Canada agreed softly, watching Australia out of the corner of his eyes. "Not forever. Just until you're ready." </p><p> </p><p>His meaning wasn't lost on Australia, and Canada could tell by the way Australia stiffened that he understood. Australia's ever present grin melted into the slightest bit of a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I should leave too, Mate?" </p><p> </p><p>Canada considered this. There was a bitter tone to Australia's voice that suggested Australia himself really hated the idea. There was England's drunken ramblings, which as far as Canada knew was the only way to hear the truth from England. There was the promise between Canada and Australia, all those years ago, and Australia's own house, growing neglected as he insisted on staying at England's. Australia turned impatiently to Canada for a response, but there was a look on his face Canada couldn't place. Fear? Hope? Apprehension? </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Canada wished Australia hadn't asked him that question, because Canada himself didn't know what he thought. But the question had been asked, and Canada couldnt ignore the look that Australia was giving him. He settled for a vague response. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" </p><p> </p><p>Australia looked shocked at the question, which baffled Canada. What had Australia expected him to say? That really was the only question. If Australia decided he was ready to leave, then he should. If he decided to stay Canada would support him too, even if he had to convince England. Really, it was obvious that this was the question that Australia should have asked himself. </p><p> </p><p>Australia faltered, and when he spoke, Canada heard and echo from the past, a little boy with a voice too strong and determined for his size. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of England as long as he wants me."</p><p> </p><p>There was a decision in his tone, but also something sad, like a lost child. Canada was beginning to understand. For Canada it had been "I'll take care of England as long as I want to."  But Australia had said something different. He had said "I'll take care of England as long as he wants me."  But England didnt want Australia anymore. The one charge that had been left to Australia, something he probably considered a great achievement, was going to be taken from him. It wasn't that Australia wasnt ready to leave. Its that Australia was scared to lose what he had.</p><p> </p><p> It was such a childish thought process that Canada sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Its not like you cant take care of him if you're independent."  Canada muttered under his breath in an exasperated tone. Australia caught his breath. Really, both England and Australia were ridiculous, believing they would lose their family if they went independent.</p><p> </p><p>America had never been lost. He had always come back to try to visit England, even when he was sick and Canada had to chase him away. It was only England who foolishly thought their relationship was shattered. It was just a new shape, not broken. </p><p> </p><p>Canada, too, had never been lost. How many times had he come to visit? Hadn't he been just the same as always, even after indepence, to the point where it frustrated him? Nothing had changed. Nothing would change with Australia's independence either. They would always be brothers, family. Canada had thought hed made that clear, all those years ago when he'd left. Maybe he hadn't. He repeated his words, more to himself then to Australia. </p><p> </p><p>"Even if im not here, I'm still your brother. If-"</p><p> </p><p>His sentence was finished not by him, but Australia.</p><p> </p><p>"If you ever need me, I'll come running."</p><p> </p><p>Canada jerked his head towards Australia in surprise. There was a catch in Australia's voice, and tears running down his face. Canada guiltily remembered America's accusation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you going to meddle?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Canada put an arm around Australia's shoulder, much in the way America often did to him, and pulled Australia close. Australia silently dropped his head on Canada's shoulder, but didnt say anything. Canada waited patiently for Australia to recover himself, a bitter smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I did end up meddling." He breathed to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Australia didnt react.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canada didn't see Australia or England till the next world meeting. He didn't need to see them to know what happened, all of Canada's brothers from America to Hong-Kong, England's newest colony, already knew the outcome. What Canada wanted to know was  the current state of the relationship between Australia and England. He hadn't heard anything from Australia since the last day he talked. Neither had America. When Canada had asked New Zealand,  the only response he'd received was a sardonic smile. </p><p> </p><p>America plopped down next to Canada in his chair, eating some fries, and Canada stole a handful. America swatred his hand away. Canada was grateful that America wasn't the type to hold grudges. He'd visited Canada the day after Canada had taken the drunk England home to voice his disapproval. His face had cleary shown his opinion when Canada admitted he had mefdled a little bit, and America had frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Going independant or not is his choice.  Not something someone else should decide."</p><p> </p><p>Canada knew that to America, who had been forced to fight desperately for his freedom, the choice for independence was sacred. He wasn't like Canada, who was patient enough to wait until England was okay with it. Both he and Canada saw going independent differently. Canada suspected that was why America was so upset that Canada had interfered. </p><p> </p><p>"All I did was ask him if he was ready."  Canada had responded, not entirely truefully.</p><p> </p><p>He'd said much more than that. America had given him a doubtful look, but let the matter drop. There was aguilt weighing on Canada's shoulders that he hadn't felt in years, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd push Australia to do something he didnt want to. By the time the meeting came around Canada realized his was scared to see Australia. He wasn't sure how Australia himself truely felt about the situation. If Australia was unhappy, Canada would never forgive himself. </p><p> </p><p>The first one he saw, however, was not Australia, but England. England was hard to miss, cheerfully beaming with pride. His smile was so bright it was freaking France out to the point where he chose to sit beside Russia instead of in his usual seat next to England. The reason for England's powerful beam became obvious as England gladly took advantage of the empty seat, directing Australia to sit there. </p><p> </p><p>Australia took the seat casually, and though was was wearing his military uniform, he still seemed to be relaxed and was not even trying for a poker face. </p><p> </p><p>"England, what is this about?"  German asked cautiously, also quite unnerved by the unusual smile. </p><p> </p><p>England's smile only grew. "From now on, Australia will be attending these meetings." England announced primly. </p><p> </p><p>Australia cut him off. "I'm officially my own country, Mate!" He chirped happily, not looking at all ashamed as he explained, "England kicked me out." </p><p> </p><p>He spoke as though to everyone present, but it was Canada who he made eye contact with across the table. Once again, Canada felt as though a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The look in Australia's eyes was clear and free and reminded Canada painfully of the young colony who was always climbing trees, making mud pies and bringing wild animals into England's house. Canada smiled. This was the brother he grew up with. This was how it ought to be. </p><p> </p><p> Australia leaned against England ever so slightly as he received the chorus of congratulations from around the table. Canads knew England well enough to know he  had patted Australia's leg as a breif encouragement, even without seeing it, and Australia's beam widened. France offered his congratulations to Australia and a jibe to England, both in the same tone. </p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations on becoming indépendant, Australia, though i wonder how poor England will take care of himself now?" </p><p> </p><p>England bristled. "I can take care if myself just fine, thank you!" He scolded. </p><p> </p><p>Both France and Australia ignored him. Instead, Australia smirked ever so slightly and drawled his announcement in a very un-English way. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's no reason I can't take care of him just cause i got my own place." </p><p> </p><p>The table froze temporarily, as though everyone had taken a breath, and even America went still beside Canada. Canada dropped his head into his hads to cover his smile, and tried to hold in his laughter at England's expression. Australia had finally been able to communicate what Canada hadnt been able to.  Canada thought it was probably something that no one but Australia could do. England's face turned red suddenly, and he too hid his face in his hands like Canada, but for a different reason. </p><p> </p><p>America seemd to notice Canada's surpressed laughter and shining eyes, and gave Canada another strange look, somewhat awed. Canada didnt acknowledged America's unspoken questions, and took advantage of the momentary silence around the table to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll leave it to you."</p><p> </p><p>Australia nodded firmly in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>